1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for distributing cryptography material to group members that operate as Mobile Nodes in a Mobile IP environment in order to facilitate secured communication among the Mobile Nodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a Mobile IP environment, communications between a Home Agent and a Mobile Node is typically secured using a cryptography key that is shared between the two devices. A cryptography key may include a shared key or certificate that is shared between two different devices to enable communications to be secured using a cryptography technique such as Internet Protocol Security (IPSec). For example, a Mobile Node and a corresponding Home Agent may both be statically configured with a shared key. The Mobile Node and the Home Agent may thereafter secure communications between the two devices with the shared key.
Cryptography enabled transport such as Group Encrypted Transport (GET) can be used to enable a group of subscribers to communicate securely over a private or publicly accessible network. Such architectures can sometimes include a key server that manages the deployment of cryptographic information including group keys within the group to the group of subscribers (e.g., group members). As such, key server protocols provide for various means of updating and distributing cryptographic information within the group.